Where?
by dreamworld911
Summary: SPOILERS FOR CHAPTER 499! Years after the war with Zeref and Alvarez, Gray remembers things he wish he hadn't. He wakes up alone and searches for something he lost long ago. Will he find it? Rated T for language and suggested themes. [Gruvia] (previously known as animegirl115, changed my username!)


Ahhh I'm so sorry to my readers! You guys are probably wondering where the next chapter of Roommates is and I'm sorry to say it's not finished T_T I've been horribly unmotivated to finish it and I'm so sorry to the many wonderful readers I have. You are all beautiful and wonderful and I thank you so much for continuing to read my work! But I had to write this after Chapter 499 came out! I couldn't help myself! I think we all felt a part of ourselves break after reading that chapter.

Another WARNING: THIS DOES CONTAIN SPOILERS FOR CHAPTER 499

I hope you guys like this!

Enjoy!

* * *

 _"YOU FUCKING PUNK!" Gajeel grabbed Gray by his shoulders and slammed him into the wall. Tears fell in streams down Gajeel's cheeks as he trembled in anger. Gray merely hung his head, his arms drooping and his eyes hollow. Gajeel punched the wall with his right hand by Gray's head._

 _"I'm sorry," was all Gray could barely whisper. His eyes were covered, but everyone could see the tears that fell. Gajeel let him go and punched the wall once again._

 _"You were supposed to protect her." Gajeel whimpered, "I thought you cared for her, I thought-"_

 _"She had other ideas," Gray voiced out monotonously, but almost in resentment. Gray brushed Gajeel's arm away and covered his eyes with his hand._

 _"Oh Juvia..." Levy wiped her eyes and grabbed onto Lucy's arm. Lucy stood in shock over Juvia's lifeless body. She trembled angrily and cursed at herself for not being there for them._

 _"I was supposed to die with her. This wasn't supposed to happen. Why did she-" Gray slammed his arms on the nearest table. The tears wouldn't stop pouring down his face as he dragged his feet over to where Juvia laid. He extended his hand and caressed her hair towards then her cheek. He continued to sob as the guild members sat in somber silence._

 _"I'll fucking kill those bastards." Gajeel gritted his teeth as he seethed with rage. He lost his best friend. There was no way he would let Zeref get away with this._

 _"We'll get revenge. I swear it." Natsu pounded his fist to his chest. He spoke with absolute conviction while his eyes pierced through Gray's empty gaze. Natsu had dried tears, but he stood strong. The guild nodded in agreement. Gray could only numbly nod in response._

 _Fairy Tail's pain seemed mild compared to the despair that Gray held within himself. It was a nightmare he relived over and over again. He replayed the scene countless times in his head._

 _The realization that her blood was flowing in his veins, that she never stopped loving him, even in this moment. That even after death she somehow found a way to always be with him. He laid his forehead against hers and whispered only to her._

 _"Please...I'll be more serious about my feelings...just please open your eyes..."_

He opened his eyes slowly trying to adjust to the light.

It smelt of fresh shampoo with a slight hint of citrus and a field of flowers. He breathed in the scent of his pillow and basked in the warm light that shed through his window. He moved his hand forward only to be met with an empty bed.

He was alone.

He jumped in realization and frantically glanced around his room. A nightmare. No. A memory. He grabbed his head as an oncoming headache seemed to approach. His head throbbed in pain just at the mere thought of the worst memory of his life. He needed something.

He hastily left his bed and went to the restroom to find a remedy for this god awful pounding in his head. He took the bottle of pills with him to the kitchen. He swallowed a couple of pills at once with a glass of water and nearly smashed the glass back onto the counter.

Where?

His heart was pounding, his adrenaline rising as the feelings of that day encroached upon his heart and mind. He thought he could forget, but how could one forget the moment they lose the person they love?

Where?

He wandered around his home, looking, searching, hunting.

Where?

Humming. He heard humming. Where was it coming from?

Where?

He went towards the laundry room and there he found what he was looking for.

It was euphoric and a miracle every time he gazed at her. She looked ethereal to him. Even doing the most mundane tasks. She was folding their clothes and humming a familiar tune. Probably something Gajeel wrote, she was his number 2 fan right after Levy.

She wore a white tank top with navy gym shorts, her long hair up in a ponytail. So so so beautiful. Just as he always imagined her.

She didn't notice him standing by the doorway watching her. A warmth spread over him and absolute joy washed over his mind. The headache seemed so far away now. He smiled and approached her quietly. She turned around with a surprised look that instantly smiled back at him.

"Good morning Gray-sama."

He wrapped his arms around her from behind and shamelessly breathed her scent in. He dug his face into her hair and kissed her neck.

He breathed on her ear and whispered three words that only she was allowed to hear. She blushed hard and unwrapped herself from his arms. She stood up in front of him and grabbed his cheeks.

"Gray-sama did you have a bad dream?" He took a sharp breath and put his hands on her waist.

"I thought I lost you forever." She opened her eyes wide in understanding and smiled at him. She brought his face down for a kiss and lingered while his arms wrapped around her tighter. After a minute she let go and held his face in her hands.

"Juvia could never leave you. I'm right here." Her eyes watered thinking back to what had happened. Gray's face grew tender and he gazed at Juvia and brushed his fingers on her lips. He trailed his hand down to her chest and felt her heart beating rapidly. Her face seemed so calm and serene, it was almost comical how inside she still felt nervous when with him.

But he felt the same way. Every time he looked at her he felt a fluttering in his gut and his mind always seemed to go blank. She just had that effect on him.

"You're so beautiful, Juvia." She blushed and looked towards the floor in embarrassment.

"G-Gray-sama you're so honest today..." He lifted her face up to look at him.

"It felt as if the whole world came crashing down with you. Everything seemed to crumble around me. The thought of hurting you again...All I want to do is protect you, yet in that moment I lost you." Juvia seemed shocked at this surprising display of affection and honesty. This was incredibly unusual for the ice mage.

"Gray— Juvia is right here." She grabbed his hand and placed it on her chest again, "Juvia is alive." Gray smiled and chuckled.

"I sometimes can't believe it."

"Well, Gray-sama has no choice but to believe it." She flicked his nose playfully and drew away from him to finish the laundry, but Gray had other ideas. He scooped her up in his arms and left the laundry room. Juvia pouted and beat his arms playfully.

"Gray-sama! Let Juvia go at once!"

"No chance in hell."

"But—the laundry—"

"It can wait."

He ungracefully dropped her on the bed and hovered over her. He grabbed her neck with one hand and her waist with another and kissed her suddenly. Juvia could feel herself melting with his touch. She tried pushing him away, hoping to keep her mind clear.

"But what about the guild today?" Gray scoffed in response and instead lifted her tank top up to reveal her stomach. He tickled her and left kisses all over her stomach as she laughed mercilessly.

"We can go another day. Right now I want you. Here. Naked. Now." Juvia's face reddened as she stubbornly shoved her tank top back down to cover herself.

"It's the middle of the day!" Gray rolled his eyes in annoyance. He grabbed her shoulders and prepared to muster up the best puppy dog eyes he could.

"But I had a nightmare." That wasn't really a lie. A dirty trick it was though. Juvia's pout turned into a frown.

"Gray-sama is playing dirty now."

"Always dirty when you're involved." Juvia slapped his arm as he laughed merrily. He pulled her in for an embrace as he once again smelled that wonderful citrus flowery smell she always had about her. He lifted her tank top again to feel her skin against his hand. Her shorts slid off soon after that. He kissed her neck and once again whispered those three words she loved to hear.

"I love you."

 _A few weeks later..._

Gray and Juvia walked towards to guild hall hand in hand filled with excitement. They had something exciting to announce to the guild today.

"Are you nervous?" Gray trembled, quite obviously nervous himself. Juvia smiled and kissed him for reassurance.

"Juvia thinks we should get this done right away. Then Gray-sama wouldn't feel so nervous anymore once it's done!" Juvia slipped past him and opened the guild door and Gray sighed in response.

"Here we go." He said to himself. Juvia coughed loudly to gain the guild's attention.

"Whooop! Hey lovebirds!" Cana drunkenly yelled! Mira hurriedly shushed her.

"Cana! I think they have something to say!" Mirajane excitedly bounced up and down while grabbing Laxus's arm. He sighed in annoyance.

"Spit it out, Gray!" Natsu cheered happily. Unbeknownst to Gray, Natsu had found out the good news accidentally before he did.

"Yeah! Let's hear it!" Lucy clasped her hands together, eagerly awaiting their response.

"Ugh, this better be worth it." Gajeel groaned and Levy smiled at him.

Juvia and Gray took in a deep breath. They grabbed each other's hands and started counting down.

"3...2...1—WE'RE PREGNANT!" Instant cheers bounced around the guild! Gray exhaled in relief, while Juvia held the brightest smile ever.

Everyone in the guild clamored around them in utter excitement. Questions were flying out of their mouths so fast she couldn't keep up.

Gajeel slapped Gray hard on the back while Natsu snickered around him.

"Had no idea Ice-Dick had it in him." Natsu opened his mouth wide open and cackled loudly. Gajeel in response roared and howled with laughter while doubling over. Gray stood stoic faced, but felt the annoyance bubble inside of him.

"Why I oughta—" Juvia grabbed Gray's fist and nodded no to him. He resigned to her touch and glared at the laughing dragon slayers. His shirt was gone before she could blink as he threw the first punch at Natsu.

Lucy and Juvia sighed and walked away before they could get caught up in their mess. Levy joined them as Gajeel joined the fray.

"They never change." Levy said. Both Lucy and Juvia nodded.

"I'm so happy for you! Congratulations Juvia!" Wendy and Charla hugged her while Juvia teared up.

"Thank you guys so much."

Erza grinned while Jellal leaned against the wall beside her.

"Fairy Tail just keeps getting bigger." She said to him. He smiled back at her and grabbed her shoulder.

"Maybe we should contribute to that." He said it so nonchalantly. Erza blushed and turned away.

A few hours later after the fighting, partying and drinking died down, Gray found Juvia amongst the other Fairy Tail girls.

He waved towards Juvia and she nodded. She said a quick goodbye to the girls and joined Gray.

"What a rowdy bunch. I'm worried our kid is gonna become wild growing up with these people." Gray grumbled. Juvia laughed and hugged his arm tightly.

"But our child will always have a family."

"Fairy Tail is the best place to call home." Gray immediately agreed with her.

He abruptly stopped walking and gazed at the moonlit sky. Juvia worriedly tapped his arm.

"Gray-sama?"

"I'm so grateful to have you here. I'm sorry it took so long for us to get to this point." Gray looked down towards her and smiled. His gaze was so uncharacteristically tender that it had her nearly melting and puddling to the floor.

"Waah! Juvia is melting!" Gray laughed and helped her find balance as she regained her composure. Gray grabbed her hand tightly and they strolled home simply enjoying the peace and quiet they had left.

"Juvia is so happy. It's all thanks to you Gray-sama." Gray scoffed.

"None of this would have happened if I had never met you." Gray spoke quietly. Juvia smiled warmly and squeezed his hand. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"I love you, Gray-sama."

"I know."

* * *

Shameless reference to Star Wars, I know .

SPOILER TALK BELOW.

I honestly couldn't help myself. I'm one of the many people who believe she will come back. I currently have no theories about how or when, but I 100% believe in a happy ending.

And sorry for those who might've wanted a lemony zesty fic, I can't find myself to write like that so sorry if you guys wanted more . I tried to imply things and keep it subtle, sorta like how Gray is in his reserved nature.

Thanks so much for reading guys and please leave a review, they make my heart soar! Even if it's a critique! Love love love you all 3 mwah!


End file.
